


Death Before Decaf

by larinia713



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-01
Updated: 2016-03-01
Packaged: 2018-05-24 04:47:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6141973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/larinia713/pseuds/larinia713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally posted on my tumblr on 01 Sept 2014.<br/>Anonymous prompted: Famous!Sebastian meets Kurt at the Spotlight Diner.  Sebastian stops for a late lunch after a morning full of press stops for his new movie and become intrigued by his server.  Never met before AU.<br/>(mild edits have been made)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death Before Decaf

Sebastian paced back and forth in front of the floor to ceiling windows that surrounded the living area of his hotel suite.  He listened as his agent and friend, Trent, went through Sebastian’s schedule for the day before he cut him off.

“That’s all well and good Trent.  But did you leave a small amount of time for me to get a meal in anywhere in that crazy ass schedule?”

Trent looked up from the huge binder-like calendar he kept for listing appointments down to the minute. 

“Yes, I did Mister Bossypants.  Just because I didn’t say ‘11:35 eat a turkey sandwich’, doesn’t mean I didn’t leave breaks for nourishment.”  Trent rolled his eyes so hard Sebastian thought he might sprain them.  “Besides, we both know you get nervous and jumpy when talking to the press for extended periods of time.  So I’ll have light snacks in my bag and when we are done for the day, I’ll take you out for a nice, greasy burger.  How does that sound?”

“As long as you’re paying, I don’t care.” Sebastian volleyed and turned to resume pacing out his nerves by wearing a path in the lush cream carpet.

“I’m your agent.  You pay me, so it’s your money anyway Smartass.”

When Sebastian turned to glare at his friend come agent, Trent’s head was already back down and a very un-Trent-like smirk played along his lips.

*

“I swear to every god that has ever been worshipped on this Earth, if you book me on that show again Trent, I will freeze all your underwear into three foot thick bricks of ice and put itching powder in your sheets.”  Sebastian fumed under his breath on his way to their waiting Navigator to the next stop for the day.  When the door had closed behind them he began to mumble and mimic the interviewer in a high pitched and overly girly voice.

“‘Sebastian this is such a different look for you in this movie.  Was it hard to play a character that is so much older than you?’  I mean, seriously?  How old does she think I am?  Does no one do their homework before these things?  I’m twenty three!  Not twelve.”

“Alright, ease up there tiger.  She was just reading from her cards.  The likelihood that she prepped the interview herself was slim to none.  That’s what interns are for.”

“Fine.”  Sebastian barely succeeded in not crossing his arms in a petulant rage like a 5 year old.  “What do we have next?”

“XM Radio interview.”

“Oh thank God!  Those guys are easy to deal with and never take callers during the interviews.”

Sebastian didn’t notice Trent roll his eyes and mutter his own ‘thank God’ while he focused on his phone and pulled a granola bar out of his messenger bag to toss on Sebastian’s lap.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

                                                                                 

 

 

After two more interviews, the Navigator pulled along the front of a small diner with windows covered in neon.  One of them proclaimed ‘Death before Decaf’ and Sebastian chuckled before nudging Trent to look at the sign as well.

“Obviously you have found your people Smythe.”

Sebastian didn’t rise to the bait but found himself exiting the backseat as fast as possible at the thought of strong coffee and something greasy and covered in cheese.  Trent was shaking his head at him as he followed.

As soon as Sebastian opened the door he could feel the caffeine already starting to infuse his tired mind and body through just smelling the coffee.  The tables were a cheaply laminated bright red with ribbed metal trim.  The black and white checkered floor was a little dingy from wear, but looking at the ‘OPEN 24 HOURS’ sign Sebastian could see why the place was a little rundown. 

_You can’t actually make a ton of repairs or remodel when you are open for customers all day,_ Sebastian told himself.

The server that came to greet them upon entering was cheerful and polite and seemed to not notice who Sebastian was.  Or if she did, she didn’t freak out and act like a complete fangirl.  She took them to a small, two-seater booth near the corner of the diner and they slid into the red pleather covered seats.  Then she placed two menus down along with their napkin-rolled silverware.

“Can I get you guys some water or coffee while you look through the menu?”

“Coffee.” Trent and Sebastian both desperately answered causing the server to giggle a little before assuring that it would be brought right out.

Sebastian kept his eyes down and read through the menu.  He took note of the usual diner-esque food: burgers, breakfast all day, a wide variety of shakes and dessert items.  The names however made him snicker quite a few times.

“Rocky Horror Rueben?”  Sebastian was hoping that Trent was seeing the same thing he was.

“Patty Simcox’ Patty Melt.”  Trent was definitely as amused as he was.

They traded menu item names back and forth looking for the most outrageous until a deft hand slid two mugs onto the table from an out of sight tray.  Sebastian didn’t pay much attention to who was actually pouring the coffee into his mug but when he heard the lilting voice with a slightly masculine tone, he raised his gaze.

“Yeah, I don’t know what Gunther was thinking when he came up with some of those names.”  The server who wore a name tag that read ‘Kurt’ said while finishing pouring Trent’s mug full of coffee.  “I’m Kurt.  Welcome to the Spotlight Diner.  Our specials today are the Beauty and the Feast, which is a huge mix and match breakfast platter and the loaded Billie Flynn cheese fries.”

Sebastian was stuck momentarily silent while he watched the guy’s mouth form around the words with a warm, inviting smile on his face.  In the background of his mind he heard Trent ordering something and didn’t snap out of his staring until he felt a sharp pain in his shin.

“Are you the beauty that comes with the feast?  Or does that cost extra?”

The warm and inviting smile that Kurt had once been showing them dimmed a little at Sebastian’s unintentional suggestion.

“If you implying that I can be bought?  No, I am not on the menu.”  Kurt quirked his smile up a touch.  “But if I was, I would be very expensive and worthy every penny.  Now, what are you having?”

“Can I get the Rueben with turkey, please?”  Sebastian smiled widely now that he was sure he hadn’t closed any doors with this particularly nice male specimen.

“Absolutely.”  Kurt kept a playful smile on his face.  “Did you want fries, onion rings, sweet potato mash or garlic mash with that?”

“Fries.”

“Alright guys.  I’ll have that ready for you soon.”

Sebastian watched Kurt leave the table and cross all the way behind the high-top counter to hook their meal ticket onto the line at the kitchen window.  When he turned back to look at Trent, he saw his friend shaking his head slowly.  Sebastian grinned wider and nodded slowly in return.

“No.” Trent said firmly then proceeded to whine when Sebastian didn’t drop his stare.  “Come on.”

“Trent, old buddy, old pal… How long are we in New York?”  Sebastian batted his eyelashes trying to appear as the picture of innocence.

“Not long enough for what you’re thinking.  You and I have a flight back to LA tonight.  In about,” Trent shook his left arm and looked down at his watch. “Five hours.  Part of which, you have to spend repacking and getting to the airport.  So the answer is no.”

Sebastian fell back in his seat and racked his brain trying to think of a plan to get himself to either stay in New York longer or how to get back sooner.  Either way, he knew Kurt would be worth it.  Not a lot of people would be willing to stand up to him, even fewer would dare to snap back at him.  He was intrigued.  Trent’s sigh brought him out of his musings.

“Listen, Seb.  You have a small project lined up when you get back that shouldn’t take long.  And after that, your next film is supposed to film here in New York anyway.  It’s supposed to start filming in a month.  I know you aren’t going to drop this, so if you can get his number…  You just have to wait until then. Alright?”

“Alright.”

They ate quickly and greedily when Kurt brought their food out to them.  He kept their mugs full of hot coffee and when they declined dessert (though Sebastian made another grasp at an innuendo for Kurt being his happy ending to the meal), he brought their check to them.

Next to the total due line there was a number scribbled down next to a smiley face.  Sebastian reached into his wallet to pull out enough cash to cover the whole bill plus tip ignoring Trent’s raised eyebrows.

“Things are looking up, my dear Trent.” Sebastian smiled and whistled a cheerful tune as they left the diner while pocketing Kurt’s number.  He knew that he wouldn’t wait long to text the man; he just hoped that Kurt would still be available in a month’s time when Sebastian was back in New York.


End file.
